


But

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The other reason Dumbledore distanced himself.





	But

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Date: June 15th, 2008  
>  Calendar Picture: "Dumbledore Tells Harry he purposely distanced himself, fearing that Voldemort may use Harry against him"  
> Date picked by [](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/profile)[**almond_joyz**](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/)  
>  Pairing: Dumbledore/Harry sex talk by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**

  
Author's notes: A/N: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) has me chained to the dining room table, she's making me a spot of tea, and I'm writing drabbles for her.  


* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably after Dumbledore told him the truth—about why he'd been ignored all year. Dumbledore's eyes were peering into him and suddenly a smile played around his the corners of his mouth.

"Harry," Dumbledore reached out and patted his hand. "There is something else we must discuss—about a certain red-head."

Harry raised his eyebrow slightly and pushed his glasses up on his nose. His fingers twitched slightly and he hoped Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him that he couldn't tell Ron about the Prophecy.

"As you'll see sometimes feelings of friendship, a common goal, and shared experiences can turn into something more than friendship."

"Sir?"

"You haven't realized of course that your feelings are changing and turning more adult."

"Adult?"

"Harry, you're fifteen years old, almost sixteen—surely your uncle has spoken to you about…relations…"

"Well they try not to mention me to the relations at all," Harry frowned. "They actually would prefer it if I didn't exist at all."

"No, Harry," Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm speaking of sexual relations."

"Oh! Well Ron told me all about that—he and his dad had the talk this summer and well—Ron filled me—"

"Was that your first time?"

"Excuse me, Sir?" Harry was confused and slowly realization fell over him.

"Your first time…was it Mr. Weasley's."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment, "Mr. Weasley would never—I mean if anything Mr. Weasley wouldn't do that to Mrs. Weasley…Professor I think you're confused."

Dumbledore shook his head and ran his hand over his face, "I meant Ronald."

"No—Professor—Ron and Hermione well and I don’t really think of Ron that way."

"I have touch of Diviniation and I've seen a red head in your future…by the middle of next school year at least and you'll be wanting to do things Harry."

"According to Ron there are spells to make "doing things" completely safe and I feel like I'm covered."

"Harry, might I suggest if this certain red-head enters your future and you stop seeing her as someone's sister or a friend that you pick up "What Every Wizard Ought to Know" know from the library."

Harry nodded, his face heated, and the image of holding Ginny in his arms, pulling her tightly to him, flitted through his head. He pushed the thought back quickly, reminding himself that she had moved on, and he shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, Sir," Harry whispered. "May I go back to my dorm now? I need to finish packing and talk to Ron."

Dumbledore waved his hand and Harry wandered down the spiral staircase. Ginny passed him on the stairs and smiled at him. There was something inside him that fluttered and he turned to watch her ascend the stairs leading away from him.

"Maybe, Ginny isn't so young any longer," Harry muttered to himself as he watched her shapely arse disappear out of his line of vision. "But she's still Ron's sister…"


End file.
